


I Promise to Be Like the Gum Stuck Under My Desk: Here Forever

by Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare



Series: Terushima Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen, Kidfic, M/M, They're all cuties, honestly I wrote this for a class and changed some names, if you squint and go upside down, iwaoi - Freeform, little kids, rarepair hell, rarepairs, terushima is cute, yahaba is v shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare
Summary: Terushima and Yahaba get married. Playground married. Lots of pointless fluff and cute bits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus! I'm sorry for literally never posting!!!! I'm working on a project right now and I'll try to post it by the end of the month! For now, I hope you enjoy this.

>  Check out my amazing [beta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTailor/pseuds/TheTailor)!!!! I don't think I could get by without them....
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

The hot early October sun beat down onto the oak covered playground. It was still early in month, still early enough that the chill everyone was anticipating had yet to settle in and relieve everyone of the prolonged, sticky heat. The play yard was large, covering quite a bit of space if you include the general sports field from the elementary school, with its faded white outlines for different sports. There was also a play structure, with a few walkways, two slides, several assorted climbing  _ things _ and lots of places for small children to run, hide, and generally end up getting hurt. There was a big section of the area covered in wood chips that were easy enough to run on and that was destined the place for games of tag and races. There were two rows of swings, one in the front next to the tables where the teachers sat, perched and keenly observing, watching like hawks for any possible misdemeanor or incident that could (quite plausibly) occur. They would push you for a little if you went to those swings, and so there was often a very long line of snivelling little children, all vying for a chance to be pushed. In the back of the yard, almost entirely out of view from the front, tucked to the side and behind some trees was the second set. It was raised slightly higher up than the first and there were never any adults there willing to push the hordes of kindergarteners. This is where the older kids, the very wise and respected second grade elders, would sit, willing to teach a youngling how to swing on their own, if they were brave enough to ask. These swings were more secluded, quieter, and almost never had a line or too many people. It is here, and usually only here, that one could find a rather small, six year old Yahaba Shigeru. 

It was on this very hot October day that Yahaba was swinging quietly on the back swings when a boy with sharp almond eyes and sandy-ish hair that fell in soft little waves, darker in some places than others, dropped to one scraped knee and proposed with a ring made of woven daisies, a group of classmates tittering behind him. Yahaba slowed the swing and got off quietly and carefully and looked quite surprised. In fact, he didn’t say anything until a particularly loud caramel haired boy with straight cut bangs spoke up. “Don’t you want to say yes? Terushima had me make a ring for you and everything!”

At that Yahaba gave a shy smile and nodded. “Yes. It’s a very pretty ring, thank you Terushima” The boy in question grinned widely, stretching his face and making his eyes shut almost completely from the immense size of it. Terushima jumped up in a beat and gave Yahaba the ring, which he promptly slid onto  his pointer finger, since it was obviously going to be too big for  his ring finger. Yahaba smiled again, and this time it reached  his eyes, making  his own cheeks stretch and face contort. Yahaba tucked a strand of hair behind  his ear and Terushima opened his arms and encircled  him in a tight hug. It was the kind of hug that hurt, but it was a good hurt. It was the kind of hurt that made the receiver know that the giver really, truly, honestly cared.  It made Yahaba smile even harder, it had been a long time since someone his own age got close enough to him to give such a hug. The surrounding kids cheered and pulled the newly engaged couple, who had now shifted to loosely holding hands awkwardly, to the oval of wood chips and dirt. In the dying heat of summer and patch of dandelions had sprung up and the tree that was located on the perimeter made the perfect location for the ceremony. 

Two boys, including the loud one from before, took Yahaba away from Terushima, who was being ushered away by a few of the boys. He looked a little shocked still, but the boys braided his short fluffy hair with what might be record speed, there was only twenty minutes of lunch playtime left, so everything had to happen on the clock. Yahaba was given a veil the second boy had borrowed from the class’s costume bin. He stared off at Terushima, who was being given a long spiel by his fellow boys and they were...partying? Yahaba wasn’t sure about that. Yahaba let his thoughts drift a little and he soon found  himself trying to place who Terushima was in all of their class activities. Was he the boy he lent  his crayon to? Or the one who found little beads and colored rubber bands and other trinkets with him sometimes? Was he the one who would swing with him sometimes in silence? As Yahaba thought hard about this he realized all the memories faded into one face. So Terushima was the boy in question in all of the fond memories he had. He gave a smile and when  his newly self-appointed groomsmen asked why he simply gestured at Terushima and said his name. This satisfied them enough and they went back to primping and polishing  him so he was the “prettiest boy in the whole kindergarten!” That made Yahaba snort. According to his mom, his teacher already thought that Yahaba was very pretty. But he guessed that Shirabu, the banged boy who made the ring, also fancied himself as pretty. 

In a short enough time everyone involved was gathered into two rectangular blobs and watched and hummed loudly as Oikawa, the second grader who taught  him to swing on  his own, walked  him down the aisle, smiling and in good spirits. Yahaba now was at the front, hand in hand with Terushima, the nice boy who understood he was quiet and didn’t like to be loud or on the spot. In fact,  his cheeks were painted quite the shade of red at being in front of  his whole class, with the exception of Suga, who was the officiate of the ceremony. “And now, the vows!” Suga proclaimed, waving his hands dramatically at Terushima.

Terushima cleared his throat and his own cheeks colored slightly, and his hands sweated against Yahaba’s in the late summer heat. “I had a crush on you ever since we were assigned partners in music and you sang quietly but really pretty! And you’re always nice and even if you’re quiet I think it makes you very cool and I really like how your hair shines after we have swimming lessons! So...um, I promise to love you….” he looked to Suga for help, trailing off as he lost steam. Suga must have given some cue that Yahaba missed because suddenly Terushima started again, loud and proud. “I promise to love you like I love our little pretty things! I’m like the gum stuck under our desk, here forever and ever!” He finished with a shout, cheeks and neck now a bright scarlet. Yahaba smiled and squeezed his hands. Then Suga was looking expectantly at Yahaba and he felt the eyes of all  his peers on his back. 

He stuttered slightly but just started talking. “I-it was just today that I learned your name but I really like all of the times we’ve spent together. I also was really grateful that when you borrowed my crayon you didn’t break it. And that you like to swing with me in the back.” he smiled softly, delicately and then finished up his short vows. “So I promise to love you for the time it takes Shirabu to read; forever.” His peers burst into a rambunctious fit of giggles but soon quieted when Suga started shouting. “I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND HUSBAND!  YOU MAY KISS!” Yahaba blushed anew and looked at Terushima with something akin to panic in his eyes. Terushima squeezed him into another good-hurting hug and pressed a sloppy, wet kiss to his red cheek. Yahaba hugged him back and took his hand before bowing to the assembled kids. It was at that moment their all day teacher came over to round everyone up so they could get into line for the water fountain and then go back inside for the rest of the day’s lessons. Yahaba and Terushima ran off to the water fountain, hand in hand and smiling wickedly and totally overjoyed. 

 


End file.
